FV203: Interactions
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: It's time for the yearly physicals, the Doctor finds out something disturbing about his first patient. Meanwhile Voyager hits a temporal wake and they are pulled into the 28th century.


Interactions

**Episode Synopsis**  
**It's time for the yearly physicals, the Doctor finds out something disturbing about his first patient. Meanwhile Voyager hits a temporal wake and they are pulled into the 28th century.**

**Guest Stars**  
Moira Kelly as Cpt Jacqueline Sheepdog  
Mark Harelik as Cmdr Will Scarlett  
Nancy Bell as Lt Cmdr Vicky Roadds  
Kari Matchett as Lt Ashley Fuji  
Christene Harnos as Lt Jessie Anne James  
Daniel Betances as John Young  
Peter Deluise as Ensign Tony Livan  
Adam Blaustein as Ensign Foster  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
5th August 2001

**Edited**  
27th February 2005

**Episode Based In**  
October 2376 (early season 7)

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor sighed as he walked into his office. He looked on his desk, and he put another commbadge with his collection.

He thought, "great, looks like everyone has taken off their commbadges."

He sat down in his chair, then thought, "I know, I'll just wait until somebody comes in because they're ill."

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn walked onto the Bridge through the turbolift. Besides from Tuvok, the place was empty.

"Commander, where is everybody?" Kathryn asked.

"According to the computer, the entire crew are in Sickbay," Tuvok replied.

"No they're not. Everyone's had the same idea of dumping their commbadges so the Doctor doesn't find them," Kathryn said.

"Well, I could go and find them, if you want," Tuvok said.

"No, they should eventually come to duty," Kathryn said. Right on cue Chakotay walked in. "You're late, Commander," Kathryn said sternly.

"I know, I don't need anybody to tell me," Chakotay muttered.

"My Ready Room, now," Kathryn said angrily. She stormed into the Ready Room. Chakotay followed. As soon as he followed her inside, Morgan & Craig stepped onto the Bridge.

"Ohno, we're too late, we've stepped onto the Bridge," Morgan muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tuvok asked.

"Well you must of pumped or something, coz nobody's here. Craig, hold your breath," Morgan said. Craig pretended to choke and collapse.

"Very amusing, Lieutenant. Nobody is here because they're all late, including you," Tuvok said. Craig stood back up.

"Yeah but it seems strange for everyone to be late," Craig said.

"Maybe the Doctor caught them, and he's going to get us," Morgan said.

"Please get to your stations," Tuvok ordered. Craig went over to the science station, and Morgan went over to console behind the command chairs.

"Oh, Tuvok, James told me to give you a message," Morgan said and she walked back over to Tactical.

"Really, what is it?" Tuvok asked.

"He said that he and Jessie can't go on duty again today, she's still ill," Morgan said.

"Maybe she should see the Doctor. She's been ill for a month," Tuvok said.

"Now that's just punishment, it's not her fault she's ill," Morgan said.

"Morgan, the Doctor is just going to treat her. He's not a prison officer," Tuvok said.

"It seems like that sometimes," Craig muttered.

"Morgan, please go back to their quarters. You can tell Ensign Stuart to get to his duty shift, and you can tell Miss Rex to get to Sickbay," Tuvok said.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Morgan muttered.

"Because I'm busy," Tuvok replied.

"Oh fine, I have to do everything around here," Morgan groaned and she walked off the Bridge. Tom and Harry came onto the Bridge as she left. Other unknown crewmembers arrived too.

"Where's the Captain and Chakotay?" Harry asked.

"Ready Room again," Craig replied.

"Oh geez, I thought that argument had finished in Thrown Key," Tom muttered.

"No, he was late," Tuvok said.

"So were we, how come we aren't being told off?" Tom asked.

"Well she doesn't know we're here yet. Nothing to worry about, it can't be that old argument," Harry said.

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF WE HAD TWENTY KIDS! THAT MARRIAGE WAS A FNG MISTAKE AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Kathryn's voice screamed through the walls.

"Are you sure about that, Harry?" Tom muttered.

"MY MISTAKE? IT'S ALWAYS MY MISTAKE, IT'S NEVER YOURS! FACE THE FACTS, IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED TO GO ON THAT DRINKING GAME! I JUST JOINED IN BECAUSE YOU DID!" Chakotay screamed back.

"OH YEAH?! IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR IDEA TO GET FNG MARRIED!" Kathryn's voice yelled.

"I WAS DRUNK! AND SO WERE YOU, WE GOT DRUNK BECAUSE OF YOU!" Chakotay's voice yelled.

"ME! DON'T BLAME ME FOR YOUR MISTAKES!! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN IN THE GAME, WHY DID YOU!" Kathryn's voice yelled.

"Oh great, locking them in their quarters didn't work," Tom muttered.

"Well at least no other main characters are arguing too," Harry said.

"Is that a cue for it to happen, Harry?" Craig asked.

"No, it was a cue for it not to happen," Harry replied.

"Get to your stations. Their personal affairs has nothing to do with you," Tuvok said. Everyone groaned and they headed to their stations.

**One of the decks:**  
Morgan stepped out of the turbolift and she headed down the corridor. She reached a door and she pressed the door chime. She heard a voice saying 'come in', and she walked in.

"Hi Morgan, did you give somebody the message?" James asked as he came into the main room.

"Yeah, and I've come to give you a message from Dumbo. He says that you should get to your duty shift and she should get to Sickbay," Morgan said.

"Can you tell him to fk off?" James asked.

"No, as much as I'd love to tell him that, I'm sick of being a messenger," Morgan replied.

"Fine. I'll tell him myself," James said.

"Well, I hope the Brig is a nice to place to spend two weeks," Morgan muttered.

"It isn't," James said.

"You in the Brig? What did you do?" Morgan asked.

"Several things. Punch Tom in the nose a few times, did an impression of Chakotay, called Janeway mum a few times, not all in the same day of course," James replied.

"Oh great. Mum? I'm not your bloody sister. And when did you do all this?" Morgan asked.

"About six years ago. Everything was really strict back then," James said.

"So.. er.. why are you never on duty? You're not sick too are you?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm looking after her. It's better than working on the Bridge," James replied.

"I wish I'd thought of that when Kiara was last ill," Morgan said. The door chimed.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"It's me!" the Doctor's voice yelled.

"Ohno," James muttered.

"Tuvok must of told him," Morgan said.

"Er.. you can't come in because the door's jammed," James said. The door opened and the Doctor strode in.

"It seems fine to me," the Doctor said in a cheerful manner. He dumped his medical stuff on the table. "Now, where's the patient?" he asked.

"Oh god, she's going to kill me," James muttered.

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked.

"She told me not to let you in," James said.

"Well you didn't, I let myself in. So, where is she?" the Doctor asked.

Jessie walked into the main room. She didn't look any better than she did in the last episode.

"Go to hell, Doctor. I don't need your help," Jessie muttered. She put her hand over her mouth and she ran out of the room again.

"She's got the bug still, I take it," the Doctor said.

"I'll go now," Morgan muttered. She headed towards the door.

"I'll be seeing you at 1100 hours Morgan, for your physical," the Doctor said.

"Crap," Morgan muttered and she ran out of the room.

"So, what's been the symptoms?" the Doctor asked as he picked up a tricorder.

"She's just been sick every now and then," James replied.

"I see, anything else. Pains, feeling more weak than usual?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"Uh huh. How long has this been going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Since that spell Morgan mentioned," James replied.

"That was a month ago. This can't be a bug, bug's only last a few days," the Doctor said. Jessie came back in. The Doctor walked over to her and he scanned her.

"After you've done that will you go?" Jessie asked.

"After I treat you," the Doctor replied as he looked at his tricorder. "I'm afraid, you'll have to come to Sickbay for a more detailed scan," the Doctor said.

"Is this just a way to get me to go through that stupid physical?" Jessie asked.

"What a good idea," the Doctor cheerfully replied.

In: "Janeway to Stuart. Get to your duty shift now!"

"I think, she's in a bad mood. I'll go, see you later Jess," James said and he rushed out of the room.

**Sickbay:**  
Jessie was sitting on the bio bed waiting for the Doctor to come back out of his office. Finally after two minutes he came out. He had a worried expression on his face as he came up to her.

"Can I go now?" Jessie asked.

"There are some things I need to discuss with you about your condition," the Doctor replied. Jessie stood up and she headed out of the door.

"That's nice, maybe later," she said. He took a hold of her arm to stop her. She turned around to face him. "Fine, but be quick."

"There's never an easy way to say this but you're..." the Doctor said.

"Am I dying?" Jessie asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No, you're pregnant," the Doctor said. Jessie fainted. "I guess she wasn't expecting that," the Doctor muttered.

He picked her up and he put her on the bio bed. Then he walked over to the medical tray and picked up a hypospray. He fiddled with it for a few seconds and pressed into her neck. She started to wake up again.

"Please tell me that was just a nightmare," Jessie muttered when she woke up.

"I'm afraid not," the Doctor replied.

"How can it be possible?" Jessie asked as she sat up.

"It's simple.." the Doctor eagerly replied.

"That's not what I meant you bozo. I mean, there are three flaws that can doubt this," Jessie said.

"And, what are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Okay. Number One, I don't have a boyfriend. Number Two, I think doing you know what is disgusting. Number Three, because of number two, well I'm a bloody virgin," Jessie replied.

"Ah, I see. This is a mystery," the Doctor muttered.

"Run the scan again, It can't be right," Jessie said.

"That wont change anything, the scan's 100 accurate," the Doctor said.

"Didn't you hear my three points, it's not possible!" Jessie yelled.

"Maybe, that spell that was cast on the ship a month ago is responsible," the Doctor muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Well it was a love spell and Craig told me that you were drunk, so both combined could of led to you know what," the Doctor replied.

"What love spell?" Jessie asked.

"Didn't anybody tell you what that spell was? It made people fall in love with a person near by," the Doctor said.

"Well that narrows the father down to four people; James, Craig, Chakotay and.. er Tom. No other guy was on that planet," Jessie said.

"Three actually. Craig wasn't infected because he was too far away from any girls for once," the Doctor said.

"Do you know who it is?" Jessie asked.

"I'll check now, it wont take more than a few seconds," the Doctor replied. He walked over to the nearest console and he started to work on it. He smiled a little, he walked over to Jessie again. "Good news. It isn't Tom for a start," the Doctor said.

"Who is it then, it's either monkey boy or James," Jessie said.

"Well, this is good news. Well lets just say Chakotay wont have to worry about having yet another accidental child," the Doctor said.

"Oh, that's just great," Jessie muttered sarcastically. The Doctor smiled.

"What's wrong, I thought you'd be happy that it was James, and not anybody else," the Doctor said.

"No, I'm not bloody happy. I'm having a kid with my best friend!" Jessie snapped.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" the Doctor asked.

"Everything! Pretty soon, I wont have a best friend," Jessie replied angrily.

"Of course you will, you don't have to all of a sudden get married just because of this," the Doctor said.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, we've been through something like this before, and we nearly broke up," Jessie said.

"I don't mean to be nosey but what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought everyone knew about when we were sort of involved five, six years ago," Jessie muttered.

"I don't think anybody did. Wait a sec, you were involved with him, that's great, are you still?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I said I haven't got a boyfriend, didn't I. In the second year of the trip home, that alien from 'The Grove of H'Taria' made us go through this ceremony. Near the end the alien told us that we had to consummate the ceremony. I told him that I wouldn't do anything like that with him, and he was rather angry with me. I mentally slapped myself, I meant to say I wouldn't do anything like that with anybody, so he took it personally. If it wasn't for Tom we wouldn't be friends anymore," Jessie replied.

"Tom? What did he do to help, I thought you didn't like each other," the Doctor asked.

"Well, he did manage to quickly fix things up between us without finding out why we broke up in the first place. Now you see why I'm not happy with this," Jessie replied.

"I understand. You think that he'll break up with you if he finds out," the Doctor said.

"Yes, that's why I want you to get rid of this kid before he finds out," Jessie said.

"But, my program can't allow the murder of anybody," the Doctor said.

"You've got to do it," Jessie said.

"I'll have to get Lee or Tom to do it, my program wont allow it," the Doctor said.

"You must be kidding, I'm not letting either of those two to go near me. Doctor, please do this for me, just this once," Jessie said.

"When do you want it done?" the Doctor asked.

"As soon as possible," Jessie replied.

"In two days, I'll be busy with physicals. Afterwards I'll have to delete the memory of the event so my program doesn't malfunction again," the Doctor said.

"Thanks. Remember though, don't tell anyone. Not even James," Jessie said.

"Understood," the Doctor muttered.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"Hey, that's actually quite cool," Danny said excitedly.

"Cool? Why's it cool?" Jessie asked.

"Well I found out the other day that I'm two weeks pregnant. We can be pregnant together," Danny said.

"Danny, I'm having an abortion," Jessie said.

"No, you can't do that. I thought that it would be cool to go through this together," Danny said.

"Sorry Danny, if he finds out it'll kill us both," Jessie said.

"No it wont. I've told you before, he has this big crush on you still, and he'll be happy about it," Danny said.

"No he wont. You don't know him at all," Jessie said.

"Jess, he'll find out about this, one way or another. And I'll tell you something, having an abortion is what's going to make things worse between the two of you," Danny said.

"That's where you're wrong," Jessie said.

"Hiya girls," James said. Jessie and Danny jumped in shock.

"Oh, hi, Jimmy," Danny said sweetly.

"Am I interrupting something here?" James muttered.

"No, of course not. I just told her that I'm pregnant, with twins," Danny said.

"Twins? You didn't mention that!" Jessie stuttered.

"Oh yeah, they're pretty common nowadays and space travel is to blame," Danny said. She finished her drink. "Well, I'd better get back to duty. I'm going to replicate some snacks first though, I'm eating for three now. See ya guys," Danny said and she stood up. She headed over to the replicator. James sat down next to Jessie.

"Twins? They're not even married and she's already pregnant," James said.

"Er.. yeah, silly isn't it," Jessie muttered.

"So, how did the torture go?" James asked.

"Fine, he told me that I've just got the bug and space sickness mixed in, nothing to worry about. He says that I'll be okay in two days," Jessie replied.

She thought, "quickly change the subject."

"So, how was duty?" Jessie asked.

"Boring. Everyone was really quiet. Then Janeway and Chakotay went into the Ready Room to have another fight. Pretty soon they'll be having boxing matches," James replied.

"Oh cool," Jessie muttered. She saw Danny at the replicator, and she was waving at Jessie. Her other hand was trying to hold all of the crisps she had replicated.

"I couldn't really imagine Danny with kids, could you?" James said suddenly.

"What? No, it can happen to anyone can't it. What are we doing tonight?" Jessie muttered.

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" James asked.

"Coz, I feel like it," Jessie replied.

"There's something else, isn't there? What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong?" Jessie replied.

B'Elanna walked up to them both holding Bryan. "Hi guys," she said happily.

"Hi B'Elanna, hows the baby?" James asked. Jessie felt like killing herself.

"Great. I love him so much, believe me, if you ever have a child you'll love it, trust me," B'Elanna replied.

"Quit talking about babies for crying out loud!" Jessie screamed. She rested her head on the table and she started to cry.

"What's up with her?" B'Elanna asked. Bryan heard Jessie crying so he joined in.

"That's what I'd like to know," James said. Jessie sat up again.

"Shut that damn thing up! I can't stand it any longer," Jessie said angrily.

"He's not a thing, he's a baby," B'Elanna said. She rocked Bryan a little and he immediately stopped crying.

"Jessie, what the hell's wrong with you?" James asked.

"Oh, it's starting already, I may as well commit suicide now," Jessie muttered to herself.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"You don't want to know, believe me," Jessie replied. B'Elanna sat down on Jessie's other side.

"Oh we do, maybe we can help," B'Elanna said.

"Well, you know that weird love spell that was cast on everyone a month ago," Jessie said.

"Yeah," B'Elanna replied.

"No," James said in a confused tone of voice.

"That spell that was on everyone was a love spell. Go on Jess," B'Elanna said.

"Well, I was supposably drunk during it so.. er I don't know how to say it," Jessie said.

"Just say it, we're your friends," B'Elanna said softly.

"I'm pregnant," Jessie muttered.

"What!?" James exclaimed.

"Oh my god, who?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm not saying," Jessie muttered.

"I want to know who that brd is, Jessie. Tell us," James said.

"Erm, you shouldn't of called him that," Jessie muttered.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because you're that brd, there I said it. Are you both happy now?" Jessie said. B'Elanna and James were staring at her gobsmacked.

"I can see why you were so angry with Bryan," B'Elanna said.

"This can't be happening," James muttered.

"It'll be over with soon. I'm getting an abortion," Jessie said.

"And did you plan on telling me about this at all?" James asked.

"I think I should leave you two alone. I'll not tell anybody, ok," B'Elanna said and she walked over to another table.

"Well, no, I didn't want to ruin what we have," Jessie said quietly.

"An abortion, that's disgusting. I didn't think you were capable of it," James said.

"Oh would you be quiet. It's hard enough already," Jessie said.

"No, I wont. Don't you think that I have a say in this too?" James asked.

"Of course, that's why I didn't want to tell you," Jessie said.

"You disgust me," James said angrily and he stormed out of the room.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor was busy finishing off Morgan's physical when James came in.

"Can I go now," Morgan moaned.

"In a minute," the Doctor replied.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked.

"Fine, but it better be important. Morgan, don't go anywhere," the Doctor said. He walked into his office and James followed him. Morgan started fiddling with the hyposprays.

"What can I do for you, Ensign?" the Doctor asked as he sat down.

"I heard about Jessie," James replied.

"I see, how did you find out?" the Doctor asked.

"She told me. She wants an abortion, please tell me you can't do it," James said.

"I can't, my program can't allow murder, and I need both parents permission before doing it," the Doctor said.

"That's good," James muttered.

"You're not telling me that you want this child," the Doctor asked.

"I don't know yet, I've always hated the idea of abortion," James replied.

"So have I. There are other options to it though. I know she wont listen to me, but she might listen to you," the Doctor said.

"All right, go ahead," James said.

"Well, she can put the child in stasis and she can have it when you're both ready to look after it. Or you can transfer the baby into another woman, if you're still not ready at the time of birth she will have to be willing to look after it too. The last one is to go through the pregnancy normally, and decide what to do with it after that. She may have a change of heart then," the Doctor said.

"I doubt she would agree to the last option," James said.

"You're going to have to persuade her not to go through an abortion. Tom would have to perform it, because my program wouldn't allow it," the Doctor said.

"Maybe that's a starting point. I'll tell her that Tom has to do the abortion," James said.

"Fine, I think I'll get back to my patient before she escapes," the Doctor said. He and James came out of the office. Morgan had a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"I really should control my mind reading abilities," Morgan muttered.

"Uhoh," the Doctor muttered.

"I take it you know then," James said.

"Unfortunately," Morgan replied.

"You wont tell anyone will you?" James asked.

"My lips are sealed, don't worry about it dad," Morgan said and she laughed.

"You see I promised her I wouldn't say anything," James muttered.

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Morgan asked. James slapped her across the head. "Ow.. that was must mean you really do love her," Morgan said. Another slap across the head was in order. "You know, you're lucky I'm not in a bad mood, coz if I was I would of beat the crap out of you for hitting me," Morgan said.

"Yeah, yeah," James muttered and he walked out. The Doctor picked up the little mini hammer.

"Bye," Morgan said quickly and she rushed out.

"Why does everybody run out then?" the Doctor asked himself.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn and Chakotay were having another row in the Ready Room. Tuvok was at the Tactical station. Craig was at the Science station. Tom and Harry were talking at the Opps Station. Morgan was at the console behind the command chairs. James was at the Engineering station.

"Commander, I'm detecting a wake heading our way," Harry said.

"Anderson take Tactical, on screen," Tuvok ordered as he stepped away from his station. Craig rushed over to Tactical. The viewscreen activated. A strange purple wave was heading towards them.

"Oh god, it's a temporal wake. A temporal Game Cube must have landed somewhere," Morgan said.

"You what?" Tom asked as he headed to his station.

"Long story, the temporal Game Cubes sends out a wake that spreads across a lightyear. We'd better get out of here as fast as possible or who knows when we'll end up," Morgan said.

"Mr Paris, get us out of range, maximum warp," Tuvok ordered.

"It's too late," Tom said as he worked furiously at his station. The ship shook violently as the wake hit the ship. A purple light over took the ship for a few seconds then it dyed down.

"Report," Tuvok ordered.

"Shields are still functioning but only at 20. Weapons are down, and life support is down on decks 14 to 15," Craig said. Kathryn and Chakotay rushed onto the Bridge.

"What happened, Commander?" Kathryn asked.

"We hit a temporal wake," Tuvok replied and he headed back to the Tactical station.

"When are we?" Morgan asked.

"According to our brand new convenient temporal scanners, we're in the year 2778," Harry replied.

"We've travelled four hundred years into our future," Kathryn muttered.

"That's not all, there's a Human colony on a planet in the nearby system. In our time the planet was uninhabitable," Harry said.

"Great. We have to find a way back to our own time, any ideas" Kathryn said.

"The Humans in the colony should have temporal technology, remember the Erona?" Morgan replied.

"Crap, not them again," James muttered.

"Morgan, going to them and asking for help is against the prime directive," Kathryn said.

"Haven't we already broken it by being here?" Morgan asked.

"She has a point, Captain," Tuvok said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Kathryn asked.

"I think that we should send under cover away teams down to the surface, they may be able to find out about any temporal technology," Tuvok said.

"Fine, we'll send four teams of two. Commander, you're in charge of it," Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"Okay then. Tom, Harry, James, you're with me. Chakotay to Henderson, Johnstone & Goldsbrough, report to transporter room 2," Chakotay said.

"That's only seven, Commander," Tom said. Everyone shuddered when he said seven.

"Fine, Chakotay to Rex, report to transporter room 2," Chakotay said.

"Jessie is ill," James said.

"Well a breath of fresh air will do her some good, lets go," Chakotay said. Tom, Harry, James and Chakotay headed out. Morgan ran up to them.

"Can I come, pretty please!" she yelled.

"Oh fine, but you need someone to come with you," Chakotay said. Morgan ran over to Craig and she dragged him over.

"Will he do?" Morgan asked.

"Whatever. Lets go," Chakotay replied.

**The planet:**  
All ten crewmembers dematerialised in a back alley. Chakotay turned to face the other nine.

"Okay, Harry you're with Emma. Tani you're with Lilly. James you're with Jessie. Morgan you're with Craig. And Tom you're with me," Chakotay said. A few people groaned as they split into their two's. "Remember, act like the natives. If anybody asks you, your shuttle needs a temporal device to repair it," Chakotay said.

"But what if the shuttles around here don't use temporal devices?" Lilly asked.

"Before you do use that excuse, find out if they do first," Chakotay replied. Emma put her hand up.

"Does this place sell chain-saws?" Emma asked.

"I doubt it, chain-saws are a bit out of date on Voyager never mind here. Anymore questions?" Chakotay replied. Nobody said anything. "Okay then, lets go," Chakotay said.

**Ten minutes later:**  
One team had reached a large outdoor market place. They started to have a look around. Emma and Harry walked passed them. Harry was being dragged by Emma towards a huge pub. Jessie saw Lilly and Tani arguing with a salesman not to far away. She couldn't see Tom or Chakotay anywhere. James was not far away from her. He was sulking, she could tell even with his back to her.

She muttered to herself, "great, I wanted this abortion so that I could avoid a break up, but I'm doing it on my own. Danny was definitely right. But how can I fix it this time?"

James turned around, he was holding a strange piece of technology. "Do you have any idea what this is?" he asked.

"No," Jessie replied quietly. A man walked up to them and he took the device off James.

"It's a personal shield. It'll protect you from weapons fire. Do you want it, it's only 33,000," the man said.

"No thanks," James replied.

"But what'll protect you and family & friends from murderous people the next time you hit the town?" the man asked.

"Which part of the word no do you not understand?" James replied.

"But it's only 33,000. It's a lot more expensive everywhere else," the man said.

"Look I don't fng want it! Do you understand!" James yelled. The man backed away like a coward, he saw another person to prey on and he ran over to them. Meanwhile Lilly and Tani were still arguing with another salesman.

"No, she doesn't want a stupid eye shadow that makes all guys fall in love with her!" Lilly yelled.

"Yes I do," Tani protested.

"If she wants it, it's her choice," the man said.

"Yeah, that's right," Tani said.

"Tani, you have no idea what it really does. It could make all lads that see you die or something," Lilly said.

"Don't be silly," Tani said.

Lilly thought, "ugh, I know what I have to do, but I hate doing it."

"Look.. er Tani, you don't need a potion to make the guys like you. Quite a lot of guys like you," Lilly said with a bit of revulsion in her voice.

"Really, who?" Tani asked.

"Harry," Lilly replied.

"I don't like him though, I like James," Tani said.

"Er.. he doesn't like girls who wear make up, why do you think he hasn't gone out with Jessie yet," Lilly said.

"Oh, if I'd known that. Mr Salesman, you can take back your eye shadow and stuff it down your throat," Tani said. Lilly sighed as Tani walked off. Lilly followed her.

Meanwhile a salesman was trying to sell Jessie something.

"I can see that you'll need this," the man said. He picked up a small box.

"What the hell is it?" Jessie asked even though she wasn't interested.

"It's a kit, to use on yourself. If you use it, it makes the guy of your dreams fall in love you," the man said.

"Oh please," Jessie muttered.

"Do you want it?" the man asked.

"No. And I don't need it, you cheeky brd!" Jessie snapped.

"Oh but you do," the man said.

"Do I have to kick you where it hurts?" Jessie said.

"No," the man replied. Jessie walked off leaving the man searching for another person to sell his kit to. Jessie walked up to where James was.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No, there's nothing here," James replied. He walked away. Jessie followed him. She took a hold of his arm to stop him.

"James, can we just talk for a sec," Jessie asked.

"Fine, " James muttered.

"Not in the middle of the market place," Jessie said as she looked around.

"Name a better place then, and we'll go there," James said. Jessie looked over to the pub where Emma had dragged Harry.

"What about there?" she asked.

"Whatever," James muttered. Jessie headed over to the pub, he slowly followed.

**The pub:**  
Emma had gotten drunk quickly, she was dancing to some 28th century songs whilst holding a bottle of vodka. Harry was trying to get her to leave but she just ignored him.

James and Jessie came inside, and they headed over to a table. Emma stopped dancing when the song stopped. She went over to an old jukebox and Halloween by Aqua came on. She started dancing again after the beginning vocals. Other people started dancing too.

"Right, you wanted to talk, now talk," James said.

"Listen, I didn't mean what I said in the Mess Hall, I was just upset that's all," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I know. I over reacted. I've been acting like a kid haven't I," James said.

"I don't blame you actually," Jessie muttered. A waitress came up to the table.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Vodka," James replied.

"Nothing, I'm all right," Jessie said. The waitress walked away. They both watched Emma dancing to Halloween with a group of people. They couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"So, what are we going to do about this then?" James asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to kill it, but if I don't people like Tom would find out," Jessie replied.

"The Doctor told me there were other options," James said.

"Like what?" Jessie asked.

"He could put the kid in stasis, or we could find somebody who's willing to go through the pregnancy instead of you," James replied.

"All in which people would have to find out," Jessie said.

"Yeah, but that's the way it's got to be, isn't it. If we tell people the truth they'll understand," James said.

"I suppose, but Tom's going to annoy the hell out of us when he finds out," Jessie said.

"What else is new," James said. Two men walked up to the table and they sat down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" James asked.

"Sitting, what does it look like," the shorter guy said. The other guy sat next to Jessie. He tried to put his arm around her but she slapped it away.

"Do it again and I'll punch your face in," Jessie growled.

"Oh, I love a girl with attitude," the guy said. The shorter guy laughed hysterically. He tried to put his arm around her again, and she pushed him away. The shorter guy was laughing really hard and he fell onto James.

"Oh, didn't notice you there," the shorter guy said while laughing. James moved over and the guy fell over. "That was mean," the shorter guy squeaked. He then started giggling hysterically again.

"I'd watch it if I were you blondy, blonde guys are his favourite," the taller guy said.

James stood up quickly and he stood at the edge of the table. The song Freaky Friday came on. The taller guy put his hand on Jessie's leg. She hit his hand really hard and she stood up.

"Lets go, Jess," James said.

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. The two guys also stood up and they blocked their way.

"Oh, but we were enjoying your company," the taller guy said and he winked at Jessie. The other guy just laughed hysterically again.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere," the smaller guy said.

Meanwhile Harry was watching through a crowd of people who were dancing.

He thought, "great, they've only been on the planet for ten minutes and they're already causing trouble."

"Just get out of the way, I'm not in the mood for you," James said.

"We only want to get to know you better," the shorter guy said.

"Tough, we don't want to get to know you," Jessie said and she walked off in the other direction. The taller guy quickly took a hold of her arm and he pulled her over to him. The smaller guy started laughing again.

Harry managed to pull himself away from the crowd and he rushed over.

"Can't you stay for ten minutes without getting into trouble?" Harry said.

"We're not being any trouble, are we pet?" the taller guy said.

"If he doesn't let me go I'm going to tear him to pieces," Jessie muttered.

"What was that pet?" the guy asked.

"Don't call me that!" Jessie snapped.

"Listen, if you don't let her go, you're going to get in a lot of trouble," Harry said. Both of the guys laughed loudly.

"Really, what kind of trouble?" the guy laughed.

"I'll show you if you want," James said. Harry blocked him getting closer to the guy.

"That's not going to solve anything," Harry said. The music stopped.

"I want more music! NOW!" Emma screamed. She ran over to the jukebox and the song Jesse Hold On by BWitched came on. She started dancing again.

"Remind me to kill her when we get back," Harry muttered.

Jessie groaned, "I really hate this song."

Emma started singing, very badly, to the song. Quite a few people ran out of the room screaming. Jessie managed to get away from the guy when he tried to block his ears.

"Come on, lets get Emma and then leave," Harry said. He rushed over to Emma and he tried to convince her to stop singing. He showed her a bottle of vodka and she suddenly stopped singing. Harry dragged her back over to where James and Jessie were.

"Can I do one more thing before we go?" James asked.

"Er.. depends..." Harry muttered but before he could finish his sentence the taller guy was on the floor nursing a broken nose. The second guy was trying to comfort him. "Oh great, I should of known that was coming," Harry muttered.

"Hey! Get off me you big perverts!" Emma screeched. Harry, James and Jessie looked her way, three security type men had gotten a hold of her. More security guards came over.

"Oh great, now look what you've done," Harry said. One security officer came up to Harry.

"Are you in command of these people?" the officer asked.

"Er.. I suppose so," Harry muttered.

"Then you should know that I'm arresting you all," the officer said. The other officers took a hold of Jessie and James too.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For being Federation spies. Take them away," the officer replied. He took a hold of Harry, and the others dragged the others away. More security arrived to take away the other two guys.

**Voyager, ten minutes later:**  
Kathryn was standing near the window in the conference room, looking over what was left of her senior staff.

"Tell me something. We haven't even been in this timeline for an hour, so why have four of my crew been arrested?" she asked.

"Some good luck, I suppose, well apart from Harry's case," Tom said. Kathryn marched over to him and she leaned on the table.

"No smart alacky remarks, Mr Paris. I'm not in the mood for them," she growled. She straightened up again and she walked over to Chakotay. "Why were they arrested under your command?" she said angrily.

"I heard from the natives that they were all accused of being Federation spies," Chakotay replied.

"Federation spies? I thought that this was a Federation planet," Kathryn said.

"Maybe we should of done more research before sending an away team," Craig muttered. Kathryn leaned on the desk again and she fixed her most lethal death glare onto Craig.

"If I want your input, I will ask you for it, understood!" Kathryn yelled.

"Yes.. ma'am," Craig stuttered.

In: "Foster to the Conference Room, there's a Federation ship coming our way."

"This is just what we need," Kathryn muttered. She and everyone else rushed onto the Bridge. Everyone took their stations. B'Elanna went over to the Engineering station, Lilly took the opps station. Everyone else stood behind the command chairs.

"Have they detected us?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes Commander, they're also in visual range," Tuvok replied.

"Put them on screen," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen activated to show a very familiar ship.

"They're hailing," Lilly said.

"Lets hope they remember us, open a channel," Kathryn said. The viewscreen changed to show some familiar faces.

"Hello again, have we accidentally went back in time again?" Jacqueline said in a cheerful manner.

"No, I'm afraid we've caused the accident," Kathryn replied.

"Oh, where's that cute guy gone?" Vicky asked.

"I'm here," Tom said.

"Not you, you're not cute. That young Geordie guy," Vicky said.

"He's one of my crewmembers who've been arrested on the planet," Kathryn said.

"You shouldn't of gone down to that planet, it's controlled by the New Marquis. We're both lucky we haven't been fired upon yet," Jacqueline said.

"Fired upon by whom?" Chakotay asked. The Erona's bridge shook a little.

"The Marquis's headquarters fire at any Federation ship they spot, I suggest you move to a safe distance," Jacqueline replied. The viewscreen changed back to view the Erona and the planet.

"Captain, a bunch of torpedos are coming our way," Tuvok said.

"Mr Paris, move us out of range, now!" Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said. Everyone saw the Erona move in the way of the torpedos. The torpedos hit their shields.

"We're receiving an audio message from the planet surface," Lilly said.

"Lets hear it," Kathryn said.

In: "Federation ships, leave orbit or we'll be forced to destroy you. Your spies have been captured so I'd suggest you'd better leave this system before we kill them."

"Hail the Erona again," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Lilly said. The viewscreen changed again to show the Erona's bridge.

"I think we'd better comply for the time being. Our shields wont withstand another torpedo," Jacqueline said.

"What about my crew on the planet?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't worry, the Marquis maybe sneaky but they have never executed any of our spies before," Jacqueline said.

"The worst that could happen is that they could be interrogated," Will said.

"Fine, Mr Paris, take us out of this system," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said quietly.

**On the planet, the Marquis' Headquarters:**  
Loads of security guards pushed the Voyager crewmembers and the two guys into a large room. They were forced to sit down. A tall man walked up to them and he sat in a chair in front of them. He had a large PADD in his hands. He turned it around so that they could all see it, it had a picture of Voyager on it.

"Does any of you want to tell me what this is?" the man asked. Nobody dared to answer. "Fine, I'll tell you. This is another one of the Federation's plans to get us off this planet. They bring out one of their ancient junk ships from the museum and put it into orbit around our planet. They want us to think it's harmless but it's really a ticking time bomb, that could go off with one torpedo fire. It has an old warp core that could breach if damaged. This could cause a lot of damage to the planet. This is why the Erona stopped us from firing a few torpedos at it while they were here. Do you think we're stupid?" the man said loudly. Everyone just looked confused.

"Why would the Federation want to damage this planet?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You were on this ship thirty minutes ago," the man said. He looked over at Emma, Jessie and James. "And so were these three. You Federation people must think we're stupid," the man said.

"It's not what you think," Harry said.

"Really? What part of this plan was I wrong about?" the man asked.

"As far as I know there is no plan. That ship's arrival here was an accident," Harry said.

"Would you mind explaining how?" the man asked.

"We can't, it's against the prime directive," Harry muttered.

"Hang on a sec, if you think us four are spies, why are those two jerks here?" Jessie asked.

"They've been causing trouble for a while. They're mainly here for questioning," the man replied.

"Anyway, these guys aren't part of the federation. Two of them are Marquis and the other one is just a passenger," Harry said.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Emma asked.

"Why would Marquis people be on a Federation ship?" the man asked.

"They were our prisoners but they escaped and then came down here," Harry replied.

"Really, you weren't doing a very good job of capturing them when they were in that pub," the man said.

"That's because I thought I'd be exposed if I did try to capture them," Harry said. The man looked at another PADD.

"That is a lie. These Marquis of yours must be traitors, they will be interrogated and then put into jail. Your passenger will be arrested since she was intoxicated in public, and you will stay here so we can use you as a hostage," the man said.

He nodded at two of the guards. He dragged Emma to her feet and they dragged her out of the room. The man then pointed at the guards nearest to the door. "I want you to take these traitors to be interrogated," the man said to them. They nodded and they pulled James and Jessie to their feet, they were dragged out of the room too. "Would you take those two to Commander Harrison, he'll question them further," the man said to other security guards. They nodded and they took the two guys away.

"Why are you interrogating your own people?" Harry asked.

"They mustn't be my people anymore if they betrayed us. They will tell us anything once we do a little.. persuasion," the man replied. He walked over to a console where another man was. "Would you know where those ships went?" the man asked.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you," Harry replied.

"You will in time, I doubt your Marquis friends would be able to take an execution," the man said.

"You wouldn't do that," Harry said.

"Oh I would, so you'd better tell me where they've gone or you'll be witnessing a double execution," the man said.

"I don't know where they've gone. I haven't been in contact since I came down here," Harry said.

"Shame, I really liked those two as well," the man said.

"If you kill them I wont co-operate," Harry said.

"I suppose I could let them live for the time being. I don't think they'll last long in those prisons though," the man said.

**Five minutes later, in a medical bay:**  
A doctor walked over to one of the guards who was standing near Emma.

"I've got rid of all the alcohol in her system, she can be put into the prison now," the doctor said. The guards dragged Emma out of the medical bay. A next lot of guards, dragging Jessie and James, came in next. The doctor groaned. "Why do you have to do all of that interrogation, it takes up a lot of medical resources to heal them," he sighed.

"Sorry doc, it's not our fault that they wouldn't tell us anything," one of the guards said.

"They never do, so what's the point," the doctor muttered as he scanned Jessie. "Hmm, I think from now on you should bring prisoners to me before interrogation," the doctor said.

"Why?" the guard said.

"It's against the rules to interrogate a pregnant girl," the doctor said.

"How were we suppose to know she was," the guard said.

"Well, you'll know better next time," the doctor said as he picked up a strange medical object and he used it to treat Jessie's injuries. The doctor picked up his scanner again and he scanned James with it.

"Please don't tell me he's pregnant too," the guard said. The others laughed.

"No, of course not. But I have to scan everybody," the doctor said. He picked up the strange medical object again and he treated James too. "Okay, make sure you put them in the right prison this time," the doctor said.

"It wasn't our fault, that guy looked a lot like a girl," the guard said. He and the other guards dragged the pair out of the room.

**Voyager:**  
"We've already done enough damage to the timeline as it is, destroying those headquarters is out of the question," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, you've already done a lot of damage so there's no harm in doing anymore. That's our motto," Jacqueline said.

"It's not ours," Kathryn said.

"Do you want to get your crewmembers back or not?" Will asked.

"Killing them is a bit of a dumb idea," Tom muttered.

"If you were listening you would know that we're not planning on destroying anything. Your crewmembers will still have their commbadges, but if they don't their commbadges would still be in the headquarters. If we track down the signal we'll find those headquarters. We'll just attack it so we can lower the shields and get your people out," Jacqueline said.

"If they haven't got their commbadges, which will more than likely be the case, how will we be able to beam them back?" Chakotay asked.

"Well we can use our transporters, simple," Jacqueline replied.

In: "Bridge to Janeway," Lilly's voice said.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Somebody has beamed down to the surface," Lilly replied.

"Who?" Kathryn asked.

Everyone in the conference room could here people cheering on the Bridge.

In: "It's Annika, she must be trying to save Harry," Lilly replied.

"Why just him?" Kathryn asked.

In: "You must be pretty blind not to notice that she fancies him," Lilly replied.

"Maybe somebody will catch and kill her," Tom said. Everyone but the Erona crew cheered.

"Your compassion for a member of your crew is heart warming," Jacqueline muttered.

"You haven't met her," Tom said.

"We'd better find out what she has planned," Kathryn said and she went onto the Bridge. Chakotay, Tom, Jacqueline and Will followed her. They all saw people were holding champagne bottles and poppers.

"Hey, she's not dead yet!" Chakotay yelled.

"Yeah, and couldn't you have waited for me," Tom said angrily.

"Something tells me that nobody likes this Annika person," Will muttered.

"I think you're right," Jacqueline said quietly.

"Tuvok, where is Annika now?" Kathryn asked.

"She's not far from our people, she must be outside the headquarters," Tuvok replied.

"Beam her back, we don't want anymore missing crewmembers even if it is Annika," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied. Everyone groaned and they miserably went back to their stations. "Captain, other people are getting closer to her position and I can't get the transporters to work," Tuvok said.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked.

"Something called the K.A.I.E.E policy," Tuvok replied.

"What the hell is that exactly?" Chakotay asked.

"It stands for Kill Annika In Every Episode," Tuvok replied.

"Oh great, the writers must be losing ideas already," Kathryn muttered.

"We can beam her back, just beam us back to our ship," Jacqueline said.

"Jacq, we'll be hated for this," Will said.

"Not if we take too long to get to the ship," Jacqueline said.

"Very well, we'll beam you aboard when the K.A.I.E.E virus thing in the transporters have been sorted out," Kathryn said.

**Ten minutes later:**  
Annika was tied to the stake and loads of people were cheering.

"This woman has been found guilty of the crimes of witchcraft, now you people must leave quickly because some stupid person has put gasoline on the stake," a man said. Everyone ran for cover.

The man lit a flame and he threw it at the stake. Suddenly there was this huge explosion and bits of Annika's body was flying everywhere. The man that lit the fire was a little luckier, he had only lost his right arm and leg. "Hmm, next time I'll get a hologram to light the fire," the man muttered.

**Meanwhile in the place where the sun don't shine, aka South Stanley:**  
"Isn't this suppose to be a serious episode?" Raichu asked.

"What does serious mean?" Marill asked as she continued to type on the computer.

"Ugh, never mind," Raichu muttered.

"Hey cool, look how long this episode is," Marill said.

"Meh, The Love Spell is longer, it's in two parts," Raichu said.

"You'll be in two parts if you don't shut up," Marill said.

**The womans' prison:**  
Emma and Jessie felt like killing themselves. They had to share a room with a girl who would win the Most Insane Girl award even if Faye was taking part.

"Er.. do you want to go hang around with the ruthless neighbours?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jessie replied. They both stood up and they left the girl trying to make her sloppy food look like a rabbit.

They both saw a group of girls talking near the wall. Everywhere else was deserted. They both headed over to the girls. One of them noticed the pair coming up to them.

"Oh look, it's the new ones," she said. Another girl stood beside the girl who spoke.

"What did you do then?" she asked.

"I was drunk, and they thought that she was a spy," Emma replied.

"Oh, thanks a lot," Jessie muttered.

"A spy, that is interesting," one girl said. The others just laughed.

"She isn't though, she's a Marquis, aren't ya Jess," Emma said.

"Yeah, so what," Jessie muttered. Some of the girls walked up to Emma.

"You could do us a big favour," one girl said.

"Yeah, you could kill that girl you live with, we all hate her guts," another girl said.

"I would, but I need a chain-saw," Emma said.

"Emma, don't even think about it," Jessie muttered. One girl walked away for a few seconds and she came back with a chain-saw in her hands.

"Here, be our guests," the girl said. Emma picked it up and she giggled hysterically. She ran off.

"I think she's going to fit in just fine," one girl said.

"A little too well," Jessie muttered.

"What about you?" one girl said.

"I doubt it, she looks like a goody two shoes who's probably married with kids," one other girl said. Everyone laughed again.

"Don't be stupid," Jessie said angrily.

"What should we do about it?" another girl asked the other girls.

"What we did to the last one. Terrorise her until she goes to insanity, and then have that new girl kill her for us," one girl said.

The girls all agreed and they crowded around Jessie. A few of the girls started hitting her, and laughing. Suddenly the fuse was only a few millimeters long, and a hit in the stomach set it off. It wasn't long before two of the girls had black eyes, one weakling one was on the floor crying, and the others with bleeding lips.

Of course Jessie was in a bit of a state too. Her lip was severely cut, her face was red off all the blows to it, her hand hurt badly since she punched a few of the girls hard and she held herself around the stomach since that girl hit her hard there.

Guards came over and they took a hold of Jessie, but she was certainly in no mood to be dragged around. Lets just say more guards had to come to hold her back. "What the hell are you taking me for, they started it!" she screamed.

The girls who didn't get hit were just laughing at her as she was dragged away from them. Emma came back with the chain-saw in her hands.

"I couldn't do it, I tried to imagine her as Annika but it didn't work, hey what's going on?" she asked.

"That friend of yours attacked us," one girl replied.

"Hey, way to go," Emma said. The guards dragged Jessie out of the room and they locked the door.

"What do you mean by way to go?" one girl asked.

"Don't bug me, I have a chain-saw," Emma said.

"Girls, leave her alone. One girl with no weapons did this to us, imagine a girl with a chain-saw," one girl said. The girls backed off.

**The Men's Prison:**  
"Have you seen the new kid?" one guy asked.

"No, I didn't know a kid was in here," another guy said.

"Well, he looks about mid twenties, and he looks like a wuss. Rumour has it that the girl he was originally with is going to be put in here coz she managed to beat up a load of girls, on her own," the first guy said.

"Sounds like my kind of girl," the second guy said.

"Oh look, there's the new kid," the first guy said. They both saw James on his own near one of the rooms.

"God you're right, he does look like a wuss," the second guy said. The first guy dragged him over to James.

"Hey there, what were you put in for?" the first guy asked.

"I don't know, all I did was punch a guy in the face and break his nose," James replied.

"You? As if, no offense but you look like a weakling," the 1st guy said.

"Thanks for the compliment," James muttered sarcastically.

The guards appeared in the prison and they were still trying to drag Jessie with them. A lot of the guys looked really confused with what was going on.

"Oh look, the rumours were true," the second guy said.

"What rumours?" James asked.

"Look behind you, there's someone you may recognise," the first guy said. James turned around to look. The guards let go of Jessie and they walked off.

"Hey, you've got the wrong prison again," another guy yelled at the guards. They didn't hear as they left the room and slammed the doors. James and the other guys went over to Jessie who was nearly fuming with rage.

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked.

"Why the hell have they brought me here for!" Jessie yelled in response.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea. What have those bch's done to you?" James asked.

"Doesn't matter, they got what they deserved," Jessie replied. A lot of the guys were crowding around them. One guy pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, are you a trans-sexual or something?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

Jessie nearly lost it again and James and the other two guys had to hold her back. "Geez, I was only joking," the guy muttered.

Jessie quickly calmed down so James and the two guys let go of her. Suddenly she collapsed, luckily James was there to catch her. Everyone realised what had happened, the shorter guy from the pub had stabbed her in the back. He giggled hysterically for no reason.

**Voyager:**  
"Janeway to the Erona. We've got the co-ordinates for the headquarters, we're sending them to you know," Kathryn said.

In: "Great, lets rock 'n' roll!" Jacqueline's voice said.

"How did she ever become Captain?" Tom asked himself.

**The Erona:**  
"Fire all weapons," Jacqueline ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ashley said.

"Have you found your crewmembers yet?" Will asked.

"I'm only reading three lifesigns that are our people, the other one is dead," Tani replied.

"Beam them all to our Sickbay, Vicky, when the shielding goes," Jacqueline ordered.

"Okay," Vicky said.

"Their shields are down," Ashley said.

"Energising," Vicky said.

"Tell Jess to get to Sickbay, she's the closest person we have to a medic," Jacqueline said to Tony.

"Okay, I'll help her out," Tony said.

"Uhoh," everyone muttered.

"Er.. guys," Vicky muttered.

"What?" Jacqueline said.

"I accidentally beamed another guy up here, he's dead too," Vicky said.

"What the hell happened down there?" Will asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Jacqueline replied.

**The Erona's Sickbay:**  
Tony and Jessie (the Erona's one that is) rushed into the room.

"If you want to help out, get me a thermal regenerator," Jessie 2 said to Tony. He rushed off to the medical tray.

"Where did this other guy come from?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, and what happened to him?" Harry asked. They both looked at James who tried to look innocent. Erona's Jessie scanned the guy.

"He's been stabbed, twice. I'll revive him after the other one," she said.

"Don't bother, he's not worth it," James said. Tony walked back over to the Erona's Jessie and he handed her the thermal regenerator. She went over to Jessie and she started treating her. Harry and Emma went over to James.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Well, he was the one who killed Jessie, he deserves whatever he gets," James replied.

"You didn't answer my question," Harry said.

"I think he did. Did you kill him?" Emma asked.

"I might of," James replied.

"Cool! Way to go!" Emma giggled.

"Now wait a minute, this isn't cool. You could get thrown into the Brig for this," Harry said.

"I hate to interrupt but we have a problem," the Erona's Jessie said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I'll beam her to your Sickbay, I have to revive my other patient," the Erona's Jessie replied.

"Yeah, we're going too, I doubt the Captain is going to be very happy with you," Harry said.

"Do you think I even care?" James asked.

"No, but I don't care either," Harry replied.

**Sickbay:**  
Harry and Emma had left Sickbay, and B'Elanna had came in. The Doctor was scanning Jessie.

"I can understand the problem. She was stabbed in the worse possible place, I'm afraid if we don't do something fast the child will die," the Doctor said.

"What can we do?" James asked.

"There are two alternatives. One, put it in stasis, two, put it in another woman for the time being," the Doctor replied.

"I volunteer," B'Elanna said.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You can put the child in me, I'll look after him or her until one of you tell me other wise," B'Elanna said.

"Have you gone crazy, you're talking about temporarily adopting somebody elses child," the Doctor said.

"So, I've already got one child, another one is not much of a difference," B'Elanna said.

"What about Tom, he'll find out," James said.

"We'll worry about that later, just do it," B'Elanna said.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: The Erona has brought us back to our own time. The Doctor is still treating Crewman Rex so I am left with only one problem to sort out.**_

**The Ready Room:**  
"I only have one question to ask you, why did you kill that man?" Kathryn asked.

"You can't blame me for being angry. He just stabbed her for no reason, what would you have done?" James replied.

"No, I can't blame you for being angry, but killing the murderer was going a little too far. For this you'll be rejoining Tuvok's discipline class you got out of four years ago. Dismissed," Kathryn said.

James headed out. "Ensign," Kathryn said quickly. "The Doctor told me about Jessie's pregnancy and everything. As you know a similar thing happened to me and my best friend years ago, so if you need any advice, don't hesitate to talk to me," Kathryn said.

"Thanks, Captain," James said as the door chimed.

"Come in," Kathryn said. Chakotay walked in holding a bottle of whisky.

"Hello, Ensign, I didn't think you'd be here," Chakotay said.

"I was just going," James said and he rushed out of the room.

"What's this for?" Kathryn asked.

"It's an apology present. I was hoping you would come to dinner tonight, I'm sure Morgan wouldn't mind baby-sitting Kiara for a while," Chakotay said. Kathryn stood up and she walked up to him.

"I'd love to," she said and she kissed him on the cheek.

**Sickbay:**  
Jessie was talking to B'Elanna when James walked in. The Doctor looked pleased with himself like he usually did after a successful operation.

"I take it everything went well," James said.

"Of course it did with a brilliant doctor like me performing the surgery," the Doctor said in a smug way. He walked over to B'Elanna. "How are you feeling Lieutenant?" he asked her.

"A little hungry, I'll have to think of a way to tell Tom that I'm pregnant again, of course he doesn't know that it isn't ours and I'll make sure it stays that way," B'Elanna said.

"Thanks B'Elanna, for everything," Jessie said. B'Elanna smiled at her and she walked out. "I heard about what you did to that guy, I didn't think you had it in you," Jessie said.

"Neither did I actually, you had me scared for a while," James said. They both hugged each other and the Doctor decided to go into his office to leave them alone for a while.

**The Mess Hall, the next day:**  
Morgan, Craig, Emma, Tani and Lilly were sitting at a table.

"I wonder what the hell is going on. Danny's pregnant with twins, a few unknown crewmembers are pregnant too, and rumour has it that B'Elanna's pregnant again," Tani said.

"It's true, I heard her telling Tom in Engineering this morning," Lilly said.

"Well I've got some more juicy news for you. Mum told me that she's back together with dad," Morgan said.

"Back together, as in friends?" Lilly asked.

"Yes of course, what else would they be," Morgan replied.

"Er.. never mind," Lilly muttered.

"What about Jessie and James? I've been hearing rumours about them too," Craig asked.

"What kind of rumours?" Morgan asked nervously.

"They've been at each other's throats for the past few days, arguing over something they think happened during the love spell," Craig replied.

"Well that's sort of true, they were not at each others throats but the arguing bit was right," Morgan said.

"What did they do during the love spell?" Tani asked.

"The same as everyone else," Craig replied.

"Oh, rats. I never found out who I went with. It's not fair, she gets the most gorgeous guy on the ship and I probably got Neelix," Tani muttered. Morgan laughed.

"Kiara said she saw you with Tuvok," she said.

"Oh.. my.. god!" Tani stuttered.

"She might of been lying, she was lying about Neelix and Triah so she could of been lying about you and Tuvok," Morgan said.

"She'd better of been," Tani muttered.

"Getting back to the other subject, Jess and Jim have arrived, just pretend we don't know anything," Lilly said.

"Humph, me and Tuvok, as if," Tani muttered. Jessie and James came up to the table.

"Hiya guys," Jessie said.

"Hi," everyone but Tani said, she just glanced at Jessie evilly. She and James sat down near Morgan.

"Did you hear about Janeway and Chakotay hooking up again?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I am their daughter after all," Morgan said.

"He came to the ready room with a bottle of whisky, it was rather embarrassing being there," James said.

"Whisky? That's why she was acting drunk when she came back from her dinner date with dad," Morgan said.

"Janeway drunk, that's a funny idea," Lilly said.

In: "Tuvok to Stuart, I was expecting you to be on time for the class, please report to the cargo bay," Tuvok's voice said.

"Crap, I forgot about that. See you later guys," James said. He and Jessie stood up again. She kissed him on the cheek and she sat back down again.

"Good luck, you're going to need it," Jessie said.

"Yeah, thanks," James said and he left the room.

"What was all that about?" Lilly asked.

"What about?" Jessie asked.

"You kissed him, why?" Morgan asked.

"It's one of my ways of saying good luck, okay," Jessie replied.

"So you'd do that for anyone," Craig said.

"No of course not," Jessie replied. The others looked at each other and they laughed quietly amongst themselves.

**Will Tom ever find out ****who B'Elanna's baby's real parents are? Who else will find out about it? Are Kathryn and Chakotay back together permanently this time? Will Danny cope with twins?**** All will be revealed in the next episode of Fifth Voyager!!**

**THE END**


End file.
